Becoming Human
by InuMoonie17
Summary: A disaster happens. It is supposedly remedied. A woman named Kagome's (not Inuyasha Kagome...oops..i knew I had heard that name somewhere when I used it. slaps forehead) plan is in jeapordy..and she's not happy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(a/n: I do not own Chobits, it belongs to Clamp. sigh I do own my original characters and messed up plot though.. muwahahhaaha)

Zima stared up at the dark sky, before glancing down at Dita. She, as usual, was asleep curled up against him. If you could call it sleeping. He smiled and slipped the sunglasses off of his eyes. He didn't need to use them to pinpoint anything at the moment. A smile came to his face as he looked at her. No one had ever dreamed it would be possible for to persocoms to fall in love with each other. "Like I said, children were meant to surpass their parents. My sweet, adorable Dita" He smiled as he held her closer to him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, but then he felt a foreign presence in his systems. Someone was trying to hack in.

Dita stirred and looked up. Zima cringed, someone had gotten past his firewalls. She automatically went to connect, she had to protect him. It was what she was programmed to do. Not only that, she was in love with him. It seemed impossible, but she knew it was true. "Zima!" She yelled, trying to get his attention. He wasn't responding. His system had begun to crash as she connected. Whoever it was, they were strong. She thought she was about to push them out, when she was pushed out of his system. She looked around and saw a copied version of her own attack program. They hurled it at Zima. "Zima!" She screamed as she threw herself in front of her own attack program.

Zima opened his eyes, the hacker gone. "Dita¼ ." He gasped, and rushed over to her. Faint blue electricity was shimmering over her body. "My little Dita.." He said, pulling her to him. He felt like he would die, if he could.

"Zima? "

"Dita.." He said, a faint smile on his face. "No! Please..don't leave me..Dita? Dita?"

"Soba ni iruno.. zuuto.. .," she quivered, lifting a hand to his face, "Zuuto." There was a high squeal and her eyes went blank.

"Zuuto, my darling." He said, cringing from emotional pain that he supposedly didn't have.. He looked up as he made his decision. He pulled her tightly against him, before slipping his black glasses on and pushing a button..

A message flashed onto the back of his glasses. "Terminate all system data?"

"Confirmed." He said. He kissed her softly before he fell to the ground and onto Dita, his eyes closing as rain began to fall from the black sky.


	2. Enter Kagome

Meanwhile

Kagome Teshigahara stared at a wall sized monitor. She sighed and turned away from the monitor, when a high pitched wail filled the air. She turned back to the monitor. A message was flashing in bright red letters.

"Warning: System Malfunctions." She smiled wickedly. This could be her chance.

"Raven!" She snapped.

The persocom with a male appearance looked up, his pale blue eyes flickering. "Yes?" He asked, a very bored tone in his voice.

"Give me data on the system malfunctions." Kagome snapped.

"Very well, Miss Kagome." He smirked, flipping a piece of his hair out of his eyes. He had white hair with black bangs and tips.

"Now!" She yelled.

"Fine..," He said, an annoyed tone in his voice, "System Malfunctions, Government Persocoms Zima and Dita. Reporting statistics. Name: Zima, Hair: Black, Eyes: Red, Purpose: National Databank Notes: Programmed to have a coy and curious personality, Status: Self-terminated. Name: Dita, Hair: Black, Eyes: Red, Purpose: Protection Program, Notes: programmed to protect Zima at all costs, Status: destroyed." Ravens eyes quit flickering and turned back to their normal pale blue.

"Perfect." Kagome smirked. "Send a team out to find them and bring them back. I'd like to, shall we say, experiment a bit." She said with another wicked smile, before turning and leaving the room.

Keiko Teshigahara caught her sister in the hallway. "Why are you experimenting on Zima and Dita?"

"Their mission was completed. Why not experiment. I want to see if I can do it." Kagome smirked.

"Do what?" Keiko asked cautiously.

"Turn persocoms human. I would make a mint." Kagome smirked, yet again.

"NO! You can't do that!" Keiko gasped.

"Yes I can. Just think of all the poor people that fall in love with their persocoms." Kagome smirked at the thought.

"Yes, but if you turn them human, all of their submissive programming would be gone! What if that was the only reason whoever it is fell in love with their persocom! You would have a human being to deal with, and you can't just throw out a human!" Keiko yelled, outraged at her sister. "You would have to murder them, or reject them in some other way..and if that persocom turned person was actually in love with the person who had them changed. It would destroy them." Keiko was nearly in tears.

"I learned long ago not to care for the trivial feelings of others. Besides.. I would make a ton of money." Kagome smirked. She looked around her sister and saw the two coms being brought in. "And I don't think I should push myself away from this excellent opportunity."

Kagome shoved her little sister out of the way and went to talk to the scientists. They would begin their experiment in an hour. She walked out of the room and back into the lab she was in before. She looked around, she would have to find two persocoms to replace Zima and Dita. A marvelous idea struck her suddenly. "Perfect..I'll use Raven and Leiko. Their agile enough..and I can control them. Besides, I programmed them myself. They'll do anything. No morals to stop them. Including bringing me anything I want. Who cares about the Chobits program. Chi, whatever her name is. I know who created her..I can steal all the information and make as many as I want. Of course, I might have to get rid of a few people. But it can be arranged. And on top of that..I'll have access to all the government information. It would easily be passed off as an accident if I tampered with something. Or..I could put the blame on my sweet innocent little sister Keiko. With her in jail, no one could stop me." Kagome chuckled evilly as she woke up Raven and Leiko.

"What is it?" Leiko asked in her extremely arrogant tone.

"I have new jobs for you two." Kagome smirked.


	3. Raven and Leiko

Leiko and Raven sat there, listening to Kagome. They were to be the replacements for the persocoms Zima and Dita. They understood completely, and their first mission was to seek out the creator of Chobits. They were to get the information from her, and if she was difficult, dispose of her. They smiled and walked out of the doors of the agency.

"I think its great that she is finally trusting us to do this." Raven smirked, stretching.

"I don't see why she didn't do it sooner." Leiko huffed "We're the best persocoms of the lot. Well.. at least I am." She said, sticking her nose in the air. They stared out into the night, wondering where to begin their search.

Raven rolled his eyes. He really did dislike Leiko. He had to protect her though, and he cursed his programming for it. "Leiko, you're the one that's supposed to figure out what to do.

"We're supposed to pay a visit to a Ms. Hibiya." Leiko said. She leapt off of the top of the building and down to the ground like a cat. Raven followed her, the cape of his outfit floating out behind him. He rolled his eyes, cursing the person who had designed this outfit. As Leiko had once said, "That looks like the band uniform from heck."

"Keep up, Raven." She yelled back at him. He glared, wanting nothing more than to break so she could get attacked by a virus. They got to the apartment building they were looking for, and stopped. They had to find an easy way to access it. Raven clicked a visor over his eyes, and it began scanning the entire building.

"Bingo." He smirked, "On the roof, there should be a vent that goes directly into her apartment. Also, it appears no one is home." They leapt to the roof together, with the grace of cats. Leiko pulled a white ball off of the end of a rope of her black hair, and threw it at the vent. It attached, and detonated with the press of a button on her wrist. The bomb replaced itself on the end of her hair, and they slid into the air duct.

Once they were in the right apartment, they looked for files of any sort. But there was nothing there. Nothing at all. Raven glared in fury and zapped the windows out of the apartment. "We've searched every nook and cranny of this dump!" Leiko screamed, her fingernails elongating as she slashed deep gashes in the wall. Raven completely destroyed another part of the room with his attack program.

The explosions woke some of the neighbors. On the floor above, someone stirred. "Hideki…something is wrong downstairs." The white haired persocom, Chi said.

"Warning Warning! This is dangerous, this is not a situation for persocoms or untrained professionals. Police assistance required! Dialing now!" Sumomo said, spinning around in circles. Chi watched her, and Kotoko simply gave Sumomo a bemused expression.

"I'll never know what I did to deserve this." Kotoko sighed.

Raven glanced up. "That program.. its in the apartment above here. Its her. We should just kidnap it." Leiko said evilly.

"Good idea." Raven smirked.

"Warning Warning! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Sumomo started, dancing around the room. She was jingling her tambourine frantically. Hideki looked at Chi in worry, her eyes had gone white and an immense amount of light was coming from her. It shot through the floor without damaging it.

"Huh?" Leiko said, before her eyes widened in fright when they heard an angry voice in their heads.

"A voice.. in my CPU." Raven groaned. Then, the light reached them and everything went dark.

"You two.. incompetent… fools." Hissed a very angry Kagome.

Raven and Leiko cringed, they knew they were in for it. Kagome went to do something, but then a small man walked in and whispered something in her ear.

"You two are in luck...our little experiment suceeded."


	4. Reunited

Zima cringed as a memory went through his head.

His precious Dita, dying in his arms. Her last words _Soba ni iruno..zuuto. Zuuto._ She'd said, she would be by his side forever. Forever. He didn't want to open his eyes and see she wasn't there.

However, he felt he had to open his eyes. Something was just so…different. He opened his eyes, and light automatically blinded him. Sitting up, he knew something was odd. He went to rub the side of his head and noticed something odd. His data ports were gone…and they had been replaced by ears. He was really surprised then. "Am I?" He started.

"Human." A female voice said. Keiko stepped out of the shadows, a pained look on her face.

"How?" He asked.

"My sister, Kagome. I don't understand why she's doing this.." Keiko began, but whirled around when a door slammed down the hall and the fast approaching click of high heeled boots could be heard. "I'll explain later.." She gasped, disappearing into a secret room with the swish of a panel in the wall. Zima was relatively used to this, he'd been in this building a lot. He smiled "Not really all that unexpected anymore, is it love?" He said, still smiling. There was no reply. He looked around. Dita was no where in site. "Is she still…dead?" He asked himself, his eyes watering up.

Dita was wandering the halls, not sure how she felt about being human. She still felt the need to protect Zima, and she couldn't find him anywhere. She wandered around, and touched a panel in the wall.

"Access granted." Bowed a green haired lap top persocom as the door slid open. She saw Zima, leaning against a pole, his hand over his eyes.

"Zima?" She questioned, walking up behind him slowly. He didn't hear her.

"Dita, my angel. How can it be that you're gone? Why did they bring me into existence without you. My life…it's worthless without you. Empty, like space. It's just a void…without my darling Dita." His voice was quivering with the words he spoke. Dita hid herself, a newfound curiousness taking over her. "I loved her. Dita…even if we were only persocoms. And what saddens me even more is, I'm human. You'd know I'm capable of these feelings. That we both were…I could make you see my love. Oh Dita…." Zima sank to the ground.

"Zima!" Dita exclaimed, rushing up to him.

He looked up at her. This had to be a dream. Some cruel dream. Yet, for some reason, he would let himself believe it. "Dita?" He asked, barely trusting to hope.

"Zima…" Dita said, a tear rolling over her cheek as she stood in front of him. She felt…almost shy. Why couldn't she just fall on him like she used to. She cursed the fact that she was now subject to this whole new range of emotions.

Zima only smiled and looked at her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, and Dita reddened worse than she ever had before. Zima chuckled, before laughing.

"What???' Dita asked, and indignant tone in her voice.

"You have an excuse to blush like that now." He smiled, looking down at her and tilting her chin upwards.

"Zima…" She said quietly. They were caught in each others eyes, his hand stroked her hair absentmindedly as he pondered his options. He didn't know what to do. Then he remembered something.

"You never answered my question, love." Zima smiled cheekily.

"Which one?" Dita asked, not remembering right away.

"Do you love me?" He asked, a very serious look in his eyes.

Dita blushed an almost impossible shade of red. "Yes." Zima only smiled and held her even tighter.

After a while, he let go of her. Smiling, he slipped his hand through hers. They walked to the edge of the roof, and looked down at the people in the streets. A teenaged girl saw Zima, and stared at him quite openly. Dita gave her a look that could kill, and she seemed to quickly lose interest. Zima only laughed. "You're so cute when you're jealous." He smiled and kissed the back of her head, hugging her from behind and playing with her rattail. Dita sighed contently and leaned into him. She knew now, she had been in love with him even when she was a persocom. Before she knew it, she had dozed off. Zima smiled and lye down with her curled up on his chest. He felt strange, he was used to his emotional feelings about her, but not the physical ones. He contented himself by wrapping his arms around her and continuing to play with her hair. He looked up at the moon and the stars, and smiling as the wind played with the fringe of black hair falling in his eyes. He started to close his eyes, and soon he was asleep.

Dita woke up at first light the next morning. She smiled down at Zima, who had a smile on his handsome face. She smiled for a moment before blushing. He had made sure she was comfortable and kept her warm all night. She smiled at him, even if he was asleep. Or so she thought.

"Finally awake, my sweet?" He smiled, pulling his sunglasses off. Dita blushed.

"You didn't leave me…or take me inside.." Dita started.

"Why should things change now?" Zima asked. She smiled happily and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for keeping me warm last night." She whispered with a little smirk on her face.

"Believe me Dita, my dear. It was my pleasure." He said coyly. Dita smiled internally, still the same old Zima. She was unaware of Zima staring at her. He was looking at her, a smile playing at his lips. He sat up, so that her legs were on either side of him, just like old times. However, it was doing strange things to him. Oh well. Dita smiled warmly at him and leaned on his chest. He slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes, and noticed they still worked like a small computer. He clicked them off, he just wanted to not be blinded by the sun. He looked down, and noticed Dita was looking up at him with those cute eyes of hers.

Dita was awaiting something. She smiled slightly as he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Their lips were inches apart…

(a/n: I just looove a good cliff hanger don't you? Should I continue or not? Review please….)


	5. Eavesdropping

Dita smiled to herself as she looked up at Zima. Their lips were mere inches apart. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and finally their lips met in a sweet kiss. Dita was beginning to understand Chi's search for her "someone just for me." Smiling internally, she realized that she too had found her someone. That someone was Zima. She kissed him back as they lay there on the rooftop, oblivious to the rest of the world.

Zima pulled away with a smile on his face. Dita blushed slightly and he caressed her cheek softly. He stood up and pulled her by the hand, walking over to the railing surrounding the edge of the roof. He looked at Dita, and kissed her hand softly. He did it just for the sake of making her blush, because she was so cute when she did.

Dita sighed and hugged Zima, blushing. She turned her head and looked out over the city. Nothing really seemed to have changed. She buried her head in his chest before closing her eyes. Maybe being human wouldn't be so bad.

Zima smiled down at his sweet little Dita. He stroked her hair absentmindedly, thinking about the events of the day. He had no idea why they had been turned human instead of just being repaired. He didn't mind being human, but he sensed something wasn't right. "Dita?" He asked, making sure she wasn't asleep.

"Hmmm?" She sighed and tilted her head up to look at him

"Why do you think they turned us human instead of repairing us?" He asked quietly.

"Zima…that's a good question." She said, and something in her head told her something was going on they needed to witness. "Come on!" She yelled. She grabbed Zima by the hand and pulled him back into the building, and ran down a series of hallways until they got to a dead end. She placed her hand on the wall, and Zima did the same on the other side. The wall slid back and to the left, and the two entered into a long dark hall.

"Its dark in here." Zima smiled, slipping his sunglasses off as he stated the obvious. The hallway ended as it opened into a small observation room, overlooking a room two floors down. No one in the room below knew about the little observation room above them. Zima held Dita to him in silence as the began to watch the proceedings in the room below.

"You two are pathetic!" Snapped a woman with loose and curly dark brown hair. "The first simple mission I send you on, you fail miserably. I hope that you weren't setting a precedent.." Hissed the woman.

"With all due respect, Miss Kagome, do you honestly think someone else could've done better?" A female persocom sighed. A male persocom rolled his eyes.

"I know Zima and Dita could have. You two have come no where near them, and you are supposed to be their replacements! I don't know where I went wrong with you two." Kagome massaged her temples, turning away from the two.

"Well, Miss, at least you know your experiment worked. You will be able to make a fortune." The male persocom said. The female nodded.

"Raven, Leiko, I must admit I did give you a good sense when it comes to finding financial opportunity." Kagome smirked, staring into the darkness. "Oki, come here!" A small laptop persocom with seafoam green hair hopped out of a shelf and walked over before climbing onto Kagome's shoulder.

"What do you wish, Miss Kagome?" The little persocom smiled.

"Send a mass e-mail using Leiko's databank."

"Isn't that illegal?: Oki questioned.

"Yes, but I have to get evidence to pin on my little sister somewhere, don't I? Make sure its listed as being from Teshigahara incorporated. Say we are having a special on turning persocoms human. Also, don't you dare mention my name"

"Done.." The little persocom bowed, and hopped onto Leiko's shoulder. Leiko smiled and plugged the little persocom into her. Her eyes went blank as all the addresses in her system were copied into the send list of the e-mail. "And done." Oki smiled and hopped onto Raven's shoulder, and then to Kagome's. "umm..What about the risks of turning persocoms human?"

"Forget about them. I will be able to control the world being able to do this." Kagome laughed.

"How, exactly?" Raven asked curiously.

"Well, money controls everything. I will charge so much money for this, not many people can possibly pay me off. People all over will want this done. When I have a lot of people owing me money, I'll foreclose and take all of their money. I think you can figure it out from there."

Dita gasped, this was horrid. Zima was holding her tighter, a glare on his face. They both turned to leave, but what they didn't notice was a small red haired persocom hovering over the exit. It chuckled and disappeared.

"We have got to stop her!" Zima exclaimed, when they got back to the roof.

"I know Zima." Dita said, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. "Its not right, what she's trying to do."

"Yes, Dita, I know it as well as you." Zima sighed, slipping his sunglasses on. What could they do? Surely no one could really be a threat to Kagome. There really wasn't much they could do. Maybe, it would be best if they enlisted some more help. "But who???" He asked himself out loud.

"Who what?" Dita asked, snapping out of her reverie. She realized he was probably wondering who they could ask for help. She thought for a moment, and someone came to mind. "That Minoru kid…and Chitose Hibiya!"

"My darling, you really are a smart little thing." Zima smiled, holding Dita tightly and kissing her again. She couldn't help but kiss him back. He tilted her back and held her against his chest, supporting her with his arm. Smiling, they both sank to the ground. He flipped her on top of him and they continued kissing. A while later, they broke the kiss. Dita smiled breathlessly at Zima, who was smiling back at her teasingly. "We'd better stop this…" He smiled.

"Maybe you're right.." She sighed, sounding slightly disappointed. "And….maybe we should go talk to Minoru or Chitose as well."

"Wait…" Said a quiet voice, though sounding incredibly urgent. A very short regular sized persocom ran up to them. "My name is Amaya. I think you should know…," the blue haired persocom's eyes dilated oddly and she stopped in her tracks. She then smiled and bowed without a word, turned, and walked back inside.

"Odd." Zima and Dita uttered at the same moment. They looked at each other, then out towards the skyline of the city. He frowned and turned Dita to face him. She blushed a little, and rested her hands palms down on his chest. She continued to look out towards the skyline. He looked down at Dita. His sweet little Dita, the only one for him. His own "someone just for me." A thought crossed his mind, and he couldn't keep it from her.

"Dita…you have to promise me. Don't get yourself killed trying to protect me…we protect each other now." He said.

"But Zima…" She started.

"Hush, love." He silenced her by putting his fingers to her lips. He leaned down and kissed her long and slow. Dita sighed and kissed him back. He slowly kissed away from her lips, down along her jaw line to her neck. She sighed, partly from need and the rest from happiness. He slid his hands around to her back, playing with one of the buckles to her top. He then pulled away blushing. She couldn't help but laugh at him blushing. "I'm sorry…I got carried away."

Dita only continued laughing. "Well…should we go try to find someone to discuss the Kagome problem with someone?" She smiled, holding her hand out to him.

"Not right now, love. I just want to stay right here for now…all calm and relaxed. Together. It may be the last chance we get for a while. With that he sad down and pulled her down on top of him, and closed his eyes, putting his arms around her. Sighing, she did the same knowing he was probably right.


	6. The Plot Thickens

Kagome smiled wickedly, her plan would work. It would work perfectly, and she knew it. Leiko and Raven were standing behind her, waiting to know what to do next. There was a swooshing noise, and a petite red headed persocom game in. "What is it, Naboo?"

"I heard something that might be of some interest to you.." The persocom smirked. Leiko and Raven perked up rather quickly.

"What is it, little one?" Kagome asked, a very interested smirk on her face.

"You had some eavesdroppers when you were reviewing your impeccable plan with your associates." Naboo smirked.

"What?" Kagome asked, thinking she had misunderstood the persocom.

"You had some eavesdroppers when you were rambling about your plan, and they're gonna stop you!" Naboo smiled, taunting Kagome before snickering.

"Tell me. Now." Kagome's voice was a hiss.

"Well…it was Zima and Dita. Ta Ta!" The persocom smiled before disappearing.

Leiko and Raven glanced at each other. They really did have a lot to hold up to. Raven chanced at look at Kagome, and saw she was fuming. "I can't…believe this!" She yelled, throwing a glass against a wall.

"Well…they would still have instincts to keep up with government plans." Leiko sighed.

"I know. I've just realized what a threat they are…," Kagome twisted a bit of hair around her fingers thoughtfully, "something must be done about them."

Meanwhile, Dita was curled up on Zima's chest, sound asleep. He was staring up at the sky, holding her against him. Nothing was making any sense to him at all. For starters, the question of why they were the ones to be turned human had never been answered. There was also a question of what the blue haired persocom had been trying to tell them, and what they were going to do about Kagome's plan in he first place. Zima only sighed and stroked Dita's hair absentmindedly.

In a moment, Dita opened her eyes and looked up at Zima. He was staring into space, but looked down when he felt her move. "What is it Zima?" She asked.

"Nothing…I'm just pondering things." He sighed. She knew what he was thinking of, it had been troubling her as well. She only sighed and rolled over in his lap so she was facing upward.

"What are we going to do, Zima?" She asked quietly. For some reason, something deep inside of her was dreading the answer.

"We really need to go talk to Minoru …" Zima sighed, his voice trailing off.

"Then we'd better be going." Dita sighed, as she got off and leapt to the roof of the next building. Slipping his sunglasses off the top of his head, Zima followed.

Kagome stared blankly at the wall, Raven and Leiko standing behind her. "What do you wish, Kagome?" Leiko sighed.

"Kill them."

(a/n: I'm soooo sorry this chapter is soo short. Blah. I'll do better, I promise. If you people review! meh. Oh ya..and I don't own Chobits. Clamp does. Thankies for reading.)


	7. Discussion and the Planning of Mutiny

Minoru Kokubunji was sitting in his study, running a search using all of his persocoms. He had heard from one of the people posting on the persocom message board that the government databank had crashed, and he had not yet gotten word of it being restored. "Have you found anything, Yuzuki?" He sighed.

"Not yet Master Minoru." She said, smiling.

"Take a rest, will you?" He smiled, looking at Yuzuki.

"Very well.," Yuzuki disconnected and looked around, " Wait…would you like me to contact Chitose Hibiya? She may know something."

"Brilliant…why didn't I think of that sooner?" Minoru smiled. "Call her up."

"Yes Minoru." Her eyes went blank as she dialed the call.

"Hello?" Ms. Hibiya said as she answered the phone, looking around at her trashed apartment. "Oh..Minoru. I think I might be able to help you. I'll be right over…and I'll bring Miss Chi and Hideki as well."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting in Minoru's living room. Chi was playing with Sumomo, who had insisted she be brought along. Minoru finally spoke up. "I hear the national databank had an error." He sighed, drinking a cup of tea.

"Yes..it did. The computer and its defense unit. It seems the defense unit, Dita, was destroyed trying to protect the databank, Zima. It was those two kids who were after Chi, by the way." Ms. Hibiya commented. "But, on the other hand, they've been replaced. By two more persocoms. I didn't see them, but they wrecked my apartment. Completely tore it apart. I think they were looking for information on the Chobits project."

"I saw them," Hideki glared, "They tried to take Chi!" He appeared very angry.

"Is Hideki angry at Chi?" Chi asked.

"No." He said, softening greatly. Chi smiled and hugged him, tackling him to the ground. Sumomo hopped off of Hideki's shoulder at this.

"I saw them. Would you like their data?" she asked, spinning around in circles.

"Yes please." Minoru said. Sumomo's eyes went blank and she reflected an image into the room. Data flashed beside them.

Name: Leiko

Appearance: Purple eyes, purple hair, black balls on the end with bomb capabilities.

Purpose: Government persocom, national databank.

Notes: Programmed with an extremely arrogant nature, and impeccable financial abilities.

Name: Raven

Appearance: Black eyes, black hair spiked with purple tips.

Purpose: protect Leiko.

Notes: seems loathsome of his programming. Programmed with financial abilities and also with vast amounts of reasoning software.

"That is all." Sumomo finished.

"That told me quite enough." Ms. Hibiya said. "It looks like they were created to do something other than what they're doing now."

"That means…Zima and Dita probably could've been revived. I wonder what happened…to…them." Minoru said, trailing off as he saw to black clad figures jump through an open window. "And why they just jumped into my living room."

The crowd of people in the room stared at Zima and Dita. Zima started to speak. "I heard your question…I think we weren't revived for one of two reasons…." However, he was interrupted by a chorus of…

"You've got mail!" Said every persocom in the room with the exception of Chi.

"Read it, please. Just one of you." Minoru said suspiciously.

Yuzuki read off the e-mail that Kagome had sent. The one about turning persocoms human. Everyone was then sitting around dumbfounded, and then they looked at Zima and Dita. Zima continued what he was going to say. "One reason was to experiment on turning persocoms human. The other reason was that she needed someone she could manipulate. And what better than a persocom you made yourself."

"Don't they realize what they could cause by doing this!" Ms. Hibiya yelled, coming out of a state of shock.

"Yes...and I don't think they care." Dita sighed.

"You two have been a great help…but you must leave. I don't know if there is still security monitoring you. We'll keep you informed." Minoru said. Zima and Dita went out the way they came. They came to a roof in the center of the city.

"Well….this is going to be very interesting." Zima sighed, before pulling Dita into his arms. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. She hadn't noticed it before, and now she found it fascinating. Zima smiled down at her, and held her more tightly. She sighed and turned over, preparing to fall asleep. He chuckled a bit and lay down, holding her on top of him gently. Soon, they were both asleep.

Meanwhile, across town, Raven and Leiko were getting rather frustrated. "Raven….we've looked everywhere…how are we supposed to find them! If you weren't so incompetent, we would have found them…because everyone knows if I was doing this alone, I would have already been successful." Leiko snapped.

"Just shut up, Leiko." Raven sneered, as he jumped to the roof of another building. "I'm resting now, and you are two. I'm not allowed to let you over exert yourself, as much as I'd love to see you crash." He finished, leaning back against a lamp post.

"Whatever." Leiko whined, lying down on the ground. "I'm going to find them…and when I do, I'll kill them. Slowly….and…painfully." Surprisingly, Raven laughed.

"That, Leiko, is the best idea you've ever had." Raven said, snorting with laughter. He really enjoyed torturing people. He wasn't even sure if that was programmed into him. It might just be….there.

Leiko smiled arrogantly, and looked up at the stars. This was going to be difficult…but when she succeeded, she would be able to be rid of Raven. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing about her. He knew that all he would have to do is accidentally hack into her and use his defense systems…he would simply attack her instead of himself. He chuckled at the mere thought of it. "What is it, Raven? You interrupted my beauty sleep! Not that I need it…" Leiko smirked, twisting her hair around her gingers.

"Nothing, Leiko, my dear…nothing at all." He smirked and slid his sunglasses up over his eyes…completely ignoring the fact that Zima and Dita were now clearly visible on the lenses. When he woke up….he would be able to carry out his plans.

(a/n: Hellooooo? Is anyone reading this? Could you puh-lease review me...pleeeeease?)


End file.
